


Paradise found

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Keith, Genderbend, Tribadism, fem!shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: The girls have a fun time.





	Paradise found

**Author's Note:**

> title from Janelle Monaé's fantastic lady-loving anthem Pynk. 
> 
> kinktober day 11 is 'tribadism'

Neither Shiro or Keith has ever been a party animal so there is no shame in spending their Friday-evening at home instead. They dress in the softest pajamas and cuddle on the couch, talk, watch movies, drink a couple of ciders, share a joint until they’re both warm and pliant and pleasantly drowsy. Words change into kisses, kisses into touches: Shiro pulls Keith into her lap, buries her face in her girlfriend’s cute little chest and pants as Keith rides her thigh, her bare pussy rubbing against the soft, worn fabric.

“Baby, you feel good,” Shiro whispers, her hands kneading Keith’s cute peachy ass, spreading her cheeks, rubbing between them. She leaves stinging pink marks on Keith’s bouncy tits, bites her nipples and sucks, hard.

“Nngh,” Keith whimpers, her pajama pants long since tossed to the floor, her slick leaving a wet spot on Shiro’s thigh.  She’s holding onto Shiro’s broad shoulders. Her moans fill up the room: she’s always so loud.

“S-Shiro, I’m gonna – fuck – “

 

She doesn’t get to finish.

Shiro tosses her to the couch, kisses her hard, rough, loving, shoves her tongue between Keith’s pink plump lips and moans. “I’m so wet for you, baby girl,” Shiro whispers and strips her own pajama bottoms, struggles with them for so long that she grows frustrated. She spreads her thighs, smiles when one of Keith’s long legs slips between them.

Shiro’s turn to ride Keith’s thigh comes soon, making her shudder, quiver, groan. She slips her fingers into Keith’s mouth and calls her cute, an angel.

“You’re so fucking hot, Shiro,” Keith whimpers, licks down Shiro’s fingers, down her palm, forces her hand to her clit. “Here, come here, love. Please – “

Shiro shifts onwards and presses down, grinds her pussy against Keith’s pussy. Their moans are shared, as loud, as shaky.

“Fuck,” Shiro hisses, scrambles to grab Keith’s other leg for balance. Shiro rocks against her girlfriend, rubs herself against that quivering, wet hot cunt that she knows better than her own.

Keith whimpers and squirms, a gorgeous sight, her body quivering more the closer she gets to her orgasm. She gets it, goes through it, gets through another one with a cry and begins to sob.

“Too good! Fuck, too fucking good, baby, please – “ She pulls Shiro down for a kiss, sucks Shiro’s tongue with increasing desperation.

Keith is the loudest of the two but Shiro can’t hold back her cries either, not when her baby girl, her princess, her fierce warrior, is burning hot under her, the slick sounds of their joining filling up their ears.

Their pleasure is shared, as are the orgasms. Shiro flops down on Keith, too heavy, but too drained. She kisses her girl once, twice, three times and laughs when Keith laughs.


End file.
